Just a ToyMaker's Child
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: The following life of a toy maker's child, who lived in Davis' household as their new addition in the family after she lose everything. Befriending her toys and becomes an unlikely family with them too.
1. Chapter 1

**Just A ToyMaker's Child : Part 1**

It's already evening turning into night at around Davis' family household. Andy, the 10 year old boy, was keeping an eye and also playing with his 4 year old little sister, Molly, while both children were waiting for their mom to come home from some serious business she has to attend to this late at night.

Their mother left in a hurry and she put Andy in charge of his sister for a while until she's back. But until now, there's no sign of their mother coming home yet and Molly is starting to cry a bit.

"When is mom going to be home, Andy?.." Molly asked while rubbing her eyes tiredly. It's way past her bedtime, especially since she's just a 4 year old. But Andy didn't mind too much. He knew his sister was missing their mom for a couple of days now. Their mom was strangely very busy with something and has to go out in some odd hours, and then back with the added stress featuring in her face.

Andy and Molly tried to help, but their mother just gently brushed them away and smiled gently while saying that they already help her a lot with just being there for her.

Andy knew his mother was tired, it's one of the many reasons why he tried his best to keep Molly busy, even when their mother is home. But when Molly already asking for their mother, well.. even Andy didn't know what to do or rather tell her.

"I don't know, Molly. But, she'll be home soon." Andy replied gently to his little sister's question, and tried to distract her again, "How about we play again? Who do you want to be this time?"

It worked, and Molly quickly skimmed through the scattered toys on the ground at their living room. But before she said who she wants to be, a lightning struck loudly making both kids jumped from their seats on the floor.

Molly isn't scared of thunders anymore since a while ago, but her mom isn't home yet, and she's tired, so she did what her 4 year old mind can only think of, she screamed in frightened.

Andy was out of options in what to do except trying his best to comfort his little sister. He hugged her and tried to sing her to sleep, but Molly was stubborn enough to stay awake, even when her eyes dropped a couple of times. Molly did cry a little more, but she finally calm down when the lightning stop and the rain came in as a change from the frightening noise of the thunder.

The soft trickle noise of the rain hitting the roof and the windows almost lulled both children to sleep, but then both of them hear the sound of their front door was opened and was slammed shut afterwards.

Both children quickly get up and went downstairs to greet their mom. But what they see, stop both children at the bottom of the stairs.

Their mother was relieved to see their children still awake, "Andy, Molly, Oh I missed you two." She hugged both of them when they stop dead at their tracks, "I know you two are very tired right now, but I like you two to meet, Kina Lynson Greysworth. She's 3 years old, and she's going to stay with us from now on."

At their door, both children can see a short little girl with grey hair and grey eyes, hence her name, and she was trembling since she was freezing from the rain outside, and some other things that their mother didn't tell them yet but will someday.

"She's freezing, I'm going to prepare some warm bath for her, can you keep her company for a while? She's going to be your new little sister." Their mother smiled to both kids. Both kids were silent, but Molly break it by asking, "So she can be my little sister?"

Their mother smiled gently, "She already is."

At that Molly squealed in happiness, she always wanted a younger sibling of her own. She's tired being the youngest in the house. Even though this girl was just a year younger than her, Molly was ecstatic to welcome this girl as her new little sister. Molly then went to the younger child and asked her some innocent questions like, 'what's her favorite color' and 'what's her favorite food' and stuffs like that. While Molly is keeping Kina company, their mother gestured to Andy to follow her to the bathroom.

When both their mother and Andy were in the closed bathroom while she was preparing the bath, she also started, "Can I tell you with something very important, Andy?" she asked solemnly but still gently to her oldest child.

Andy immediately tensed up and nodded. Andy's mother look at him for a while before saying, "I've been very busy with something, and that something is Kina's legal guardianship. Kina's mother is my third cousin twice removed. It's a little bit complicated, but her mother was my best friend for a very long time since we were children. We lost contact for a few years, but when we meet again, she was carrying Kina back then."

Andy's mother stop for a while and Andy didn't dare to interrupt. His mother took her time before saying, "She.. died when Kina was only a year old. She lived with her father since then, but.. recently, her father died, and their house was burned down because of a wild fire. But that's not the only reasons why I adopt her, Andy."

She was quiet again and now Andy was curious, "What is it, Mom?"

Andy's mother exhaled deeply and said, "She has a maternal great grandmother.. That was very persistent in taking her in. But I know her, Andy. She's not capable of raising a child. Because.. because she forced them to do courses and recitals, just like she did to Kina's mother when she was young. Then she neglected their needs. The one who take care of them is her butler. But I can't Andy.. I can't just leave her alone with that woman.. I just can't…"

With that, Andy's mother broke down to tears. She was silently sobbing, but Andy quickly embraced her from the back and said to his mom, "Don't worry Mom. I understand. Molly will understand too. We already think of her as a part of our family Mom. We'll be the best older siblings and family she would ever had, aside from her own family."

Andy's mother was proud of her children. And now, she was very proud for her oldest child. Not just because of his sincere words, but because of that determined eyes that assure her that he will try his best to be the best big brother Kina will ever had.

She hugged back her child and they stayed like that for some minutes before they heard Molly said from outside, "Mom! Is it still long? I wanna play with Kina!"

Their mother smiled and chuckled, "In a minute! Better hurry Andy. We don't want her to get some cold."

Andy smiled as well and nodded. Both quickly drawn the perfect warm bath for Kina. When it's warm enough, Andy went out and fetch Kina, before leaving both his mother and his new little sister in the bathroom.

Molly was pouting because she's not allow yet to help bath Kina, but Andy managed to entertain her until Kina was finally clean and already in Andy's old pastel blue pajamas.

Turns out, their mother already prepared everything for Kina's arrival, the clothes and the bedroom, along with some stuff which is placed at their spare room near Andy's. It's going to be Kina's room from now on. There's no toys yet in that room because their mother didn't know yet what toy that Kina liked so she only put her old stuffed long arms and legs tiger that she found in the attic and surprisingly still in a good condition on her bed along with some pillows and blankets.

Their mother was ready to put Kina to sleep in her new room but there's a phone call that she knows she can't avoid and knew that it will be a long phone call.

She asked Andy to entertain Kina for a while since Andy's mother already tuck Molly to sleep first, so Molly won't disturb Andy's plan for Kina. Andy grinned and nodded before taking Kina's hand gently in his, along with his toys to his room upstairs.

"That will be your room Kina." Andy said while motioning to the door near to his, "If you are afraid or in trouble or need anything, you can some to my room right here." He said while also pushing his door open while letting both he and Kina in. He dropped his toys on the floor where Kina promptly seated before he closed the door. He watched Kina gazed at his toys in amazement and a bit of a yearn feeling in her eyes.

Andy smiled at her before seating himself on the floor across from her, "You like toys too?"

For the first time, Andy saw Kina smiled earnestly and said, "Yeah.. Daddy used to make them." Before he noted that Kina's eyes was sad again.

"He made them? Wow, that's so cool!" Andy prompted which made Kina smiled again, "What types of toys that he used to make?"

"Lots of them. Daddy was a toy maker. He loves toys just as much as I am." Kina was grinning right now. She also looking at Andy's toys like she want to touch them, but she didn't. For a 3 year old, she sure got respect for boundaries of someone's belongings.

Andy loves his toys so much, and not many people allow to touch his toys. Molly was a bit rough while playing with some of his toys but she doesn't really like toys just like Andy, and besides, she was just a 4 year old. Andy then look at the girl who has become his new little sister, the one who just recently lost her father, and if he summaries from what his mother told him earlier, she had seem to lost everything. Her family, her house, her belongings..

But when Andy look at her again, she does lost everything in just 3 years of her life, but Andy suddenly realized that there is only one thing that she won't lose.

It's her memory.

Her memory of joyful times that she spend with her parents. She may won't remember them too much when she's older, but Andy knew he can help her to make new memorable ones with her. She is his new family. Andy has no doubt that she will have some fond memories of her own with her new family and probably, some of her old memories as well.

Just like how he remember his own father.

Andy's father died when Andy was just a 7 year old boy. He remembered how painful it is when he realized that his father won't be able to get up again from his eternal sleep. But he also remembered the joyful times that he spend with his father. He cherish those moments. And now, he was more protective of his toys that his father gave him rather than the toys that he got recently, since they are the only memento he will ever gotten from his late father. He treasured them very deeply, but as years passed by, he realized he could share those joy moments with someone else.

Andy smiled softly at her before saying, "You can play with them if you want. I reckon mom will be a while down there while answering the phone."

And that was the only invitation that Kina need to start playing with Andy's toys. And to Andy's amazement, Kina was gentle with his toys, like if they were a living thing.

Andy shook his head. It can't be right? It must have been her father that taught her to be gentle with her toys. With her father as a toy maker for a living, Andy was quite sure that that was the main reason why she was so gentle with his toys.

Little did he know…

"You like Slinky?" Andy asked when he saw her playing with his toys, but with quick observant eyes, he can pinpoint that her favorite toy is Slinky the Dog.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "Daddy likes dogs and I do too. They are very loyal and will never leave you behind. Daddy used to make toys that shaped like dogs for me to play with."

"Oh? Where are they now?" Andy asked curiously. He forgot.

And that was a wrong question.

Kina quickly went gloomy again after his question and said, "They got burned.. The all got burned down with the house…"

Kina was clearly trying to contain her tears, but she couldn't, so she cried softly and sniffles, remembering again that she had lost everything in that day.

Andy felt terrible.

He forgot about that and he stupidly asked her about it. He would smack himself in the face for his idiocy but now, he needs to comfort her first.

"Hey, hey.. I'm sorry.. I really am.. That was very stupid of me. Please don't cry.. Ehm.. look, look! There's an evil Doctor Porkchop heading your way, Arghhhh!" Andy then covered his face while pretending that his toy Hamm was attacking him.

His reaction was more than what he wanted. Kina clearly and bubbly laughed. A little bit teary from her crying but she laughed. Her laugh was contagious, and soon, Andy was laughing too with her.

They soon play about some western stories with Sheriff Woody to the rescue. Again, Andy saw that Kina was very attached to his toy, Slinky the Dog. Maybe Slinky remind her of her own toys? Andy wasn't sure, but what he sure of, is Slinky clearly made Kina more happier than when she came here.

Andy was deeply in thoughts at this while Kina was playing her own story. Slinky was one of the three toys, which were Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, and Woody, that his father gave to him when he died. Those three toys are his mementos from his father. Woody was clearly Andy's favorite toy along with Buzz Lightyear. But his toys make him happy when he sad, and they never judge him like anybody else did.

So why not he share those feelings with the girl here?

"Hey, Kina." He called, Kina look up at Andy and gave him her attention.

Andy gulped, but he was very sure about this. He's making the right decision, "Do you want Slinky to be your first toy here?"

Kina was shocked, "But.. he's your toy."

With the pronounce of 'he' instead of 'it', Andy knew that he has made the right decision, he nodded at her as to confirm it and said, "I would like to give him to you since he made you very happy. Do you think you can take care of him for me? Slinky was from my late father, and seeing you interact with him so joyfully, I know you will take care of him like I would." He chuckled lightly before adding, "Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to take care of him better than I do."

"But.. why are you giving the memento of your father to me?" Kina asked.

"Because I want to share those happy moments with you. So far, I can see that Slinky made you very happy, and you don't have any toys yet, so I guess I would like to give you one as your first toy here. Well, mom already gave you a stuffed tiger in your bedroom, but that's from mom. I would like to give you as well. And besides, I know you will take a good care of him. You like dogs because they are loyal, and Slinky is the most loyal dog I've ever seen." He laughed slightly, "So, here." Andy gave Slinky to her hands.

Kina was surprised, but she loved the toy dearly already. She hugged her new toy closed to her chest and nuzzle it. Andy smiled at her interaction. He knew he will miss Slinky as his toy, but as far as Andy sees it, Kina need Slinky more than he did. So for him, this was the right choice to made.

When Kina was overjoy with her new toy, Andy's mother came in and said, "I'm finally done with the phone call. Do you play with Andy, Kina?"

"Mm-hmm." Kina nodded and stand up showing her new mom of her new toy, "Look Mommy! Andy gave him to me! He's special!"

Their mother smiled softly at Kina but gave a questioning glance at Andy, since she knew that Slinky here was one of her late husband's toys. Andy just smiled and gave a thumbs up behind Kina's back to his mother.

His mother was very proud of him. She never saw Kina smiled that big for the entire month after the fire accident. If Andy can bring her to smile again, then this decision with Kina as their new family member, was a right choice that she made.

Kina and Andy was finally tucked in to sleep, and their mother went to her room to sleep as well. But what they didn't know is that Kina was pretending to sleep until she hears her adoptive mother was finally went to bed. She get up and used the light from the crack of her door to see her new toy that she got from her new big brother, Andy. She smiled at the toy but the reason she likes this toy so much was not just because he's a dog.

It was because of something else.

Her father always put the year of when the toy was finish made, on the bottom of their foot. It was so unique that it becomes a trademark of her father's handmade toys. Kina knew this, because her old toys were all handmade by her father.

She just has to make sure..

"Hey there.." she whispers to Slinky. "I know you're not allow to talk with people, but I know you are alive. My Daddy was a toy maker, and because of that, he knew the secrets of the toys, which was they are alive. He told me this, so I would take a good care of my own toys back then. I know I can't convince you yet just with that, so how about if I tell you that my daddy's name is Archie Julian Greysworth?"

At that, Slinky become alive and breathe in some air. He was flabbergasted, but his eyes can't deceive him, he knew that eyes from anywhere, along with that unusual color of hair.

"You are Archie's daughter?!"

* * *

**A.N : My english wasn't the best since it's not my first language, but hopefully you enjoy this piece :) I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You are Archie's daughter?!"

Kina quickly covered Slinky's mouth while anxiously waiting for someone to hear the exclamation.

After a couple of minutes, no one came and Kina breathed in relief before turning back and smile brightly to the Slinky toy.

"You do remember!" She whispered happily. It's been a while since she met another toy which her father made. The rest of them... Well.. they all gone with the fire.

And Kina can't help but to shudder fearfully and sadly to the memory.

Slinky noticed the child's fear. Who would not? Especially knowing the child who knew that the toys were alive.

"Don't worry, Child. Everyone will take a good care of you here, including us."

Slinky and Kina looked at the source of the voice before their eyes settled on a stuffed animal plush, which was a tiger with orange color and black stripes, which has long arms and legs that has a velcro in each ends of his hands. He sat at Kina's bed and smiled softly at the child who was his new owner from now on.

Kina was at lost to what to say except a nervous, "Hi."

The tiger chuckled softly at the 3 year old child. He had never have a conversation with the humans before, but doing it, making him so relief in some ways, and.. happy. He can finally get to know his owner better, which was one of his secret wish before he finally... retired being a toy.

"Hello there, Child. What's your name?"

Kina didn't hesitate to answer when she noticed the warm tone in the toy's voice, "Kina. Kina Lynson Greysworth. And you are?.."

The tiger shrugged but smiled warmly, "I have gone with so many names, and one never really stick long enough to be my name. How about you named me, Child? As a welcome gift from me, and for many days to come for us to play with."

Kina pondered on it for a while. She was seldom to named her toys because they usually already has their own name. She needs to think of something special for the soft plush toy.

"How about.. Longie?.."

Slinky and the tiger looked at the girl, their gaze was one of confusement. Kina smiled innocently and said, "You have long arms, legs, and tail. And I.."

Kina's smile redeemed into a slight sad frown, before the tiger understand what she simply meant.

"You are longing for your life before this. The happy times."

Kina didn't dare to meet his eyes, which confirmed to both old toys that the tiger guess was right.

"It's okay, Child. I'll be happy to hold those meanings to you by becoming 'Longie'."

Kina look up then to the tiger, "You would?"

The tiger simply nodded and Kina quickly swiped both toys into her arms and hugged them happily. Both toys were content with their new owner, even though Slinky will still miss Andy, he knew from a very long time that he will never be Andy's most special toy. His favorite will always be Woody. Slinky never really mind with that, he was happy before. But now, he can help this girl much more than he can help Andy with. And for that, he was happy. So much happy.

He and the now newly dubbed 'Longie' promised to themselves that they will do their best to protect, care, and help the child as best as they can.

Because they already love the child with all their heart.

Slinky tapped one of Kina's arms before saying, "We should go back to sleep now. Tomorrow is a new day."

Kina nodded and yawned, drawing a light smile from both her toys. Kina gathered the blanket from the end of the bed before involving both her and her toys inside it.

"Good night.." Kina muttered sleepily before finally fell asleep. Both toys fell asleep as well not long after that.

But that night.., Kina suddenly screamed in the middle of the night, tossing and turning, waking up both her toys and her new mother.

"Kina? Kina, what's wrong?" Mrs. Davis asked the very disturbed child. It woke her up, but Mrs. Davis immediately felt sadden when seeing her condition.

Kina was sweating, her long grey hair was disarray, tears were caught up in her throat, she was sobbing fearfully, her eyes... Her grey eyes were full of terror from the nightmare that just occuring.

"Oh, Kina.. I'm sorry.." Mrs. Davis soothed while carrying the child in her arms. There's no doubt that the child was having a nightmare about her house in a fire, since she was muttering, "Fire.. fire, hot."

It was definitely a memory that still got stuck in her deepest mind, considering that the misfortune happened just recently.

Mrs. Davis felt bad leaving Kina to sleep by her own. She should've known that the child wasn't ready. So she could only whispered some comfort and soothing words to the child she was carrying in her arms, whom sobbed fearfully into her pajamas, and clutching the blanket tightly in both of her hands.

Unknown by both of them, Slinky and Longie shared a worry glance before turning back into a motionless toys when Mrs. Davis put Kina back onto the bed after she had calmed down.

Mrs. Davis tucked Kina in and stayed with her until she completely falls asleep. After she left Kina's room, both toys scooted closer to the child, comforting her in their ways while hoping silently that the nightmare won't bother her again, at least for tonight. The child has gone through so much, they just don't want something to add it into her burden. She was just 3...

The morning wasn't any better.

Andy was preparing to go to school, while Molly and Kina still slept in when the old lady came...

There were shouting. Those woke Kina up from her tiring slumber. She can't fall back to sleep, she couldn't. So with foggy mind, she went to her door and open it, when she met a thunderous argument downstairs.

"I have become her legal guardian, you have no rights to rule her live!" she can hear her new mother shouted to someone.

When Kina look downstairs, her body immediately trembled in fear.

"She is my great granddaughter! I have the rights as well as you are!"

There, standing proud and with a look of stoic stern and firm, was her maternal great grandmother. She has maiden family 'Winston' and she was part Russian and part British, as well as American. Well... Kina has the American part. Her great grandmother didn't and her Russian and British blood were stronger than ever.

Her mother never really liked the matriarch of the family, so her mother gave her a family name 'Greysworth' from her father's name, and named her 'Kina' despite her great grandmother's protest. But the matriarch didn't give up. She wanted the name 'Lynson', so she will get it. She messed with Kina's birth certificate, making her has a name written there, "Lynson Greysworth", rather than "Kina Greysworth". But what has been done can't be changed, so the family still calls her 'Kina', but her great grandmother always calls her, 'Lynson'. And Kina never like the woman ever since the first time they met...

"Lynson! What are you doing there still in your pajamas? Get dressed and get down here now!" the Winston Matriarch ordered sharply.

Kina was frozen in fear. But Mrs. Davis quickly come to her rescue, "It's fine, Kina. Just.. come here for a while, alright? Your.. great grandmother wants to talk with you." She said gently.

Kina was at lost, but she quickly obeyed her mother and went downstairs. The whole time, her bedroom door was open, and the two toys there heard everything that had been said.

When Kina reached beside her mother, her great grandmother clicked her tongue. With her cane, she reached into her grey long hair, eyeing it with disdain.

"If only you didn't born looking exactly like your father, you would be perfect for the family."

Kina stiffened at that. Her eyes and hair were an exact traits from her father, while she didn't really look like her mother. Her great grandmother despise that. Kina knew from all the time her great grandmother looking at her with that sharp eyes and looking at her like she had done something wrong in her eyes.

Besides that, her great grandmother never agree that her mother married with her father who was only a toy maker. Looking at her now who has her own father traits, her great grandmother will never love her. Not while she looks like the number one enemy for her.

"She's fine looking like she is." Mrs. Davis said, stepping forward, half covering Kina from her great grandmother's sight.

Her great grandmother, who was named Loraine, clucked her tongue and turned around before going outside. At the doorway, she said, "I already assigned you, and from now on, you have dance and swords courses. Maximus here will pick you up tomorrow afternoon."

The said, Maximus, was a broad man in his fourties if she has to guess. He was Loraine's butler and the one who helps take care of her biological mother when she was young. He has white hair from his aging and sharp or careful brown eyes. He was like a guard. But asides from all that, Kina thought that the man was good, and better to associate with than her own great grandmother.

"And one more thing."

Kina and Mrs. Davis look up to the old woman when she said, "I expect Kina to enter preschool when she's turn 4. There's no need to delay something like education. Earlier is better. Good day."

Just like that, she went to her car with Maximus following while Mrs. Davis yelled that a 4 year old wasn't ready to be in a preschool.

Kina stood frozen, processing everything that had been said, along with Andy who stand at the kitchen doorway, shocked of what he had seen and heard just a minute ago.

Unbeknownst by them all, was that the toys were all listening intently. Either Molly's toys, Andy's toys, and even Kina's only two toys, had heard everything. And boy, did their blood almost boil furiously, hearing what Kina's great grandmother had said. The only one who was oblivious to that was Molly, who was asleep when the whole conversation took over. She just woke up when she heard someone slamming the door, who was Mrs. Davis. She opened up her bedroom door and asked, "What's with the noise?"

Mrs. Davis look up and saw her daughter before ushering her back softly, "Nothing Sweetie. Just go get dressed, we'll have breakfast in a second."

Come a sleepy relply of 'okay' from Molly before she returned back to her room. Mrs. Davis sighed and then looked at her youngest child who was still processing what her great grandmother had said.

"Don't mind the senile old woman, Kina. Yes, you have to go to those courses because she.. still your family member and the matriarch, so she still has a grasp in your live. But don't worry, everything else she said has nothing to do with you and does not true. Do you understand?" she said gently.

Kina nodded numbly, but her mind was elsewhere. Mrs. Davis sighed again and gently prodded her back to her room to get dressed and have some breakfast.

Kina did as she was told, and immediately dressed before the two toys asked anything and then went out again. Speed as lightning.

Everyone sat in silence at the table, aside from Molly's little chattering to her mother which she replied kindly. Andy was glancing at Kina and her untouched food. He was at lost in what to do or to say. But before he managed to utter a word, his mother hustled him to hurry up, because he is already late. Andy can't say anything to Kina and settle on just patting her shoulder before heading to school with his mother to drop him off at school.

Mrs. Davis kissed the two toddlers on the forehead before heading out herself. Leaving both children alone with the kind hearted neighbor who volunteer to watch over the kids until she's come back.

Molly happily played with the neighbor, while Kina politely retrieved back to her room. When she closed the door, she slid down to the floor with a numb expression in her face. Both toys had been waiting for her to come back into the room, and quickly went to her sides to comfort her.

Kina sniffed before brushing off her stray tear while saying, "I guess you heard everything.."

Longie and Slinky looked at each other before nodding, "It's alright, Kina." said Slinky, "If you want to and if you're allow to, you can bring us with you everytime you need to go outside."

Kina looked at him at that, "I can?" Bringing her toys will bring her so much comfort, especially at some new places.

Slinky nodded, "But you need to ask your mother first."

Kina nodded, "I will." She then hugged the two toys and happily snuggled with them, "Love you.."

Slinky and Longie smiled. Slinky answered, "Love you too, Kiddo."

"And we'll never stop loving you as our kid." Longie added.

Kina smiled brightly, "Thank you.."

The two toys smile wider when they saw her finally smiling again. They are worried that her great grandmother had broke the already fragile confidence and happiness that the child has. But so far, Kina still going to keep on going. Just like what the toys will do, and help their child going through with it, every step of the way.

**A.N : See you in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"And evil Doctor Porkchop is coming to destroy you!"

"Ahhh! Slinky get away!"

"Barbie will save the day!"

"With Sheriff Woody of course!"

Squeals, laughter, and scenarios of the playtime was loud in Andy's room, and it was heardable throughout the house, but it wasn't unwelcomed, rather, Mrs. Davis, whose name is Jennifer Davis, was very grateful for Andy to play with both of his sisters, considering the day today.. the 3 year old girl will need a lot of distraction to not let today bothers her mind for a while..

"Ahhh! It's gonna blow!" Molly's voice rang out from the room.

"Take cover!" This time it's Kina's. To be honest, this is the first time Jennifer heard the girl's loud voice, usually she just shook or nod her head or her voice was small. And for her, this is a big improvement.

"Booomm!" That was Andy's, then she heard squeals of laughters. It made her smile to see her children, all 3 of them, getting along so well, , but just like that, she was forced to put an end of an exciting playtime for today..

Mrs. Davis open the door of Andy's room and was greet with clutter of toys around the room, as if an explosion had occur in the room, which wasn't a false thought after all, considering their scenario was about an explosion this time.

"Are you kids having fun?" she asked like a mother would, all 3 of the children grinned and said 'yes' in variation of excitement. Andy has a mild smile but still a wide grin on his face. Molly was probably the one who has the biggest smile plastered on her face, while Kina smiled shyly but happy nonetheless.

Mrs. Davis smiled back but her smile faltered when she said, "It's time for your course, Kina. Get dressed and meet me downstairs, okay?" she said softly. As expected, Kina's smile fallen and she nodded nervously. Mrs. Davis smiled encouragingly while gently ruffled the top of her grey hair and then left the room.

Kina quickly pick up her two toys while her face shone with nervousness that Andy was almost 99% sure that a 3 year old wasn't supposed to experience. When Kina was about to leave the room and get ready, Andy called her out,

"Don't worry, Kina. It will be fun, and you'll meet new friends as well," he assured her, before he added a whisper to her ear, "And if anyone gives you any trouble, tell me and I'll help you out, okay?".

Kina nodded. She was still nervous and a quiet ball of nerves, but Andy can see her grey eyes shone with gratefulness. Andy smiled and patted her head, before Kina scurry out of the room to get ready. Andy watched her close the door to her room next door, before closing his own as well.

"Andy? Where is Kina going to? And what's a course?"

And there comes the unavoidable questions of the day from his younger sister.

* * *

Kina went to her room and changed her clothes to a simple white long sleeves shirt and black legging before grabbing her white sport fleece jacket and shrugged it on, then she looked at the zipper.

Kina can dressed or get changed by herself, yes, but she's only 3, so she doesn't really know how to get the zipper of the jacket together or how to buttoning a shirt, and she was too nervous to ask others' help, so she usually dressed very simple or just leave it unzipped just like now.

"Kina?"

Kina turned around and found both of her two toys looking at her with concerned but gentle gaze that seems to say that they ready to help her if she needs them, and that was the only assurance for Kina to smiled slightly and said,

"I'll have to ask mom first, I'll be back soon." before rushing off downstairs. Both toys looked at each other but knew exactly what the child was about to ask. They just hope that her great grandmother didn't come on her first day of course.

* * *

When Kina went downstairs, she saw her mother was talking to Maximus, her great grandmother butler, whom is going to pick her up and take her to her courses everynow and then, and bring her home back again.

He seems nice in Kina's opinion, but then again, the butler was very seldom to talk, and Kina can keep count on her fingers of how many times she met the butler before, so she can't be so sure yet.

"Kina? Are you ready? Where's your bag, Sweety?"

Her (adoptive) mother's voice broke her thoughts about the butler and quickly shook her head, "I'm almost ready, but.. can I ask something?.." she asked nervously. Even with all the times Mrs. Davis was with her, Kina wasn't quite that comfortable yet with her to ask about something.

Jennifer smiled softly and then kneel down so she could be in her daughter's level before asking, "Yes, Dear, what is it?" she asked patiently.

Kina look down, before stealing a glance at her mother's warm eyes, "Can I.. Can I bring my toys with me? I-I promise I won't play with them when I'm at my courses, I just-, well they-, I mean ca-can they accompany me.. please?"

Jennifer smiled gently at her request and said, "Of course you can, Kina. But don't play with them at your courses okay? And don't leave them out from your bag or they would go missing, alright?"

Kina beamed in grateful and happiness, "Yes! Thank you mom!" she smiled and about to go upstairs before her mother take a hold of her arm to stop her for a bit, "Wait, Kina." Kina stop in front of her mother in confusement, Mrs. Davis quickly attached the child's jacket zipper together and then pull them up to zipped them, "There, cozier than before, right?" she smiled.

Kina didn't think that her new mother will notice such detail, but this proven her wrong and then smiled contently and nodded. Then the girl went upstairs to get her toys and her duffle bag.

When Kina was upstairs, Mrs. Davis looked at the butler and asked, "It is okay, right?"

Maximus nodded, "As long as Madam doesn't see it, it's fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kina quickly grabbed her duffle bag that her mother already prepared for her and went to her two toys on her bed, "So.. Do both of you want to come with? Or just-.." she asked nervously. But both of her toys smiled.

"I already told you before that we will come as long your mother let you bring us. We will come and go wherever you want to." Slinky said, determined. Longie wasn't far behind, "What he said." he agreed immediately.

Kina smiled shyly, "Thank you, I just- thought you would change your mind.."

Slinky smiled, along with Longie, assuring her, "No way that we're going to change our mind about this. So, what's the condition that we need to know?" Slinky asked the 3 year old child.

"Mom said it's okay as long as I don't bring you out at the courses, or else you could go missing." Kina said, while opening her arms to let her toys come so she could bring them both with her.

"Alrighty then. We will be in your duffel bag the whole time when you're in your courses, right Longie?" Slinky said, agree with the easy condition.

"Sure will." Longie agrees.

"Okay, let's go then." Kina said to her new-found little confidence when having her two toys with her.

Both toys nodded before turning into a motionless toy when Kina opened the door and went downstairs, holding her two toys close in her arms, while her duffle bag was sling on her shoulder.

Mrs. Davis saw Kina and smiled when she saw the girl has a tiny smile and new confidence in her eyes. She embraced the girl before kissing her forehead and said, "Have fun, alright? I'll be waiting here to hear all about it and I'm sure Andy and Molly will be excited too to hear about it."

Kina nodded and then went outside to a black car that Maximus is going to drive. Maximus gently took her duffle bag first to the backseat before opening the door for her, before she went in though, she heard Andy's voice calling her name, along with Molly's and look up, seeing they both waving at her and also pretending that their toys were waving at her as well. Kina smiled and waved as well before went inside the car.

* * *

Along the drive, Maximus was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable for Kina. Somehow she enjoys it more than being in a crowd or loud voices, sure she doesn't has any dislikeness about loud voices like in playtimes earlier, but a quietness like this reminding her of her home. Her former home.. when her father was making toys, the air was always calm and quiet, excluding her scenarios of playtime with '_alive_' toys, but it was always, nice and warms her heart, and it was just some simple times that made her happy that she knew she couldn't have again. Not with the same person anyways..

"Have you already know your course for today, miss?"

Maximus' voice startled her from her thoughts, it almost felt like he was trying to pull her back to reality and not let her drown in her past memories, that she was almost sure if she keeps thinking about it, she will be sniffling or crying out of longing and sadness.

"N-No.. I thought there are two of them.. sword and dancing.. right?" she answered the butler's question.

Maximus smiled slightly, which Kina caught when she glanced at the rear-view mirror, before it went straight or flat again. Kina was confused of this but not dwelling on it because Maximus spoke again, "Yes, but only one course for one day, miss. The other one will be held every Friday. Today is Tuesday, so you will have your sword course for today."

"Oh.. okay.." Kina replied. She knew what a sword is and she wasn't really keen on thinking she will need to use one of those for today.. she's just.. wasn't ready..

Sword courses was like a must and obligation in Winston family since their ancestor was a main knight who used to serve the kingdom, that's why they are count as a noble family. Kina didn't know much about Winston's past history yet, but she doesn't feel like she could use a sword that good anyway, nor that it will be useful in her daily life as well, so.. she doesn't know what to think of it.

"You can ask me anything if you want, miss, and I'll try my best to answer them for you." Maximus said, assuring her that it was alright to ask him even with his almost stoic face and mannerism.

Kina look up at him, "O-oh.. okay.. Can I-.. I mean, do I have to use swords on my first day?.. they seems to be scary.." while hugging both of her toys close, reminding her very reason for the day why she was so nervous.

Maximus glanced at her from his rear-view mirror and stated, "No, they won't."

Kina was surprised, "Really? But I thought-" she trailed off.

"Miss is going to be a new student, I'm sure the teacher will go easy on you for the first few times," Maximus explained, before adding something under his breath, which Kina couldn't quite catch.

"Pardon?" Kina asked, remembering a few manners that her great grandmother had drilled in her head since she was one.

"It's nothing, miss. And by the looks of it, we're already arrive to our destination, and your great grandmother is already here as well. You might want to put your toys inside your bag, miss. Madam wouldn't want to see them with you." Maximus voice took a hint of warning and caution, which made Kina quickly put her toys gently inside her duffle bag, smiling slightly at them as if to assure them, even though both toys knew that it was to reassure herself that they both will be there if she needs them, then closed it, before saying, "Okay.. I think.. I'm ready, I guess.."

Maximus nodded before getting out of the car and led Kina out of the car as well. Kina hold her duffle bag strap a little too tightly when she saw her great grandmother was talking to someone. A white haired middle aged-man, with white long thin mustache, his appearance seems so graceful, yet powerful as well.

"Lynson. Come here." her great grandmother, Loraine ordered when she saw her great granddaughter already arrived.

Kina quickly went to her great grandmother's side, but anyone with sharp eyes (in this case, the long mustache man, and Maximus) will immediately noticed how Kina trembled slightly to be so close with her great grandmother while still trying to put some little distance between them and look to the new man nervously.

"This here is Shen. He will be your new sword teacher. Mind what he said and do it right, understood?" Loraine asked with her 'sharp to the point' tone of voice. Kina flinched and nodded, but she noticed her great grandmother looking at her with narrowed eyes and quickly realized her mistake, "I-I mean, Yes, ma'am.."

Loraine then said, "I will not be there everytime you went to your courses, so do good and don't be an embarrassment to our family name, understood?"

Kina was 3, and she doesn't knew why but instead of immediately agreeing, she said, "But I don't even carry your family name.."

Loraine was having none of it, "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" her voice steeling hard.

Kina quickly look down, frightened more than anything, before answering with another nervous, "Yes, ma'am."

Loraine then look at the man with the moustache, Shen, and said, "She will be in your care then."

"Yes, Ma'am. We'll take a good care of her." Shen said before waving both of the elderly woman and the butler a goodbye. Shen recognized the butler who nodded back at him, but he actually couldn't care less to the hard elderly woman whom doesn't even glance back at him or even smile.

He had actually felt sad and pity to the child when he first saw her behavior towards her matriarch, but then he smirked almost happily that the child still has a nerve within her to talk back to her matriarch. It was wrong to talk back of course, but to _that_ scary matriarch? Shen will approved every now and then. At least to him, the child hasn't lost all hope yet. She still could earn her very much needed confidence, and he will help her even though it was just a little, but he will, and he has no doubt that the butler also has the same determination in his head when he never resigned from his job in the family.

Meanwhile, Kina was being so nervous when she saw the new teacher looking at her, as if she was afraid that she has done something wrong. Shen though, smiled at the girl and patted her head, "Come on, let's meet the other students inside then we will begin our lesson for the day. Honestly, you are the youngest student I have so far."

That information was new, "Really?" she thought that there were bunch of students with her age.

"Yes, my youngest student is 10 year old, and she's troublesome." Shen flatly said. "So far, I only have 5 students. With you, now it will be 6 of you youngsters."

"Oh.." Kina replied softly, Shen noticed her lack of child enthusiasm that she supposed to have and said, "Ask me anything or the others if you need anything or need help with something. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

"O-okay, thank you Sir." Kina said, before Shen gently led her inside with guiding her shoulder. The inside though, is a gym, very large with rows of audience seats upstairs for when they held a show or competition it seems.

"Wow.." Kina awed at the big space while Shen smirked quietly. Though, the ones who noticed them in first wasn't the sword students, rather..

"Oh wow! she's so tiny!"

Kina was startle out of her thoughts when she saw a black haired round boy with black and white shirt and shorts, making him look like a resemblance of a panda, running towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"Po! you scared her! Give her some space!" a slender girl with green shirt and flowers printed on it, tried to pull the boy named 'Po' away from the little girl with a brute strength that made Kina so surprised.

"Aw.. but she was so tiny, Viper! So cute! Look at her!" Po said to his friend whose named was 'Viper'?..

"Honestly Po. Don't you have some manners?" another slender girl but much more well built than the first one said to the boy, Po. She wears orange and black training jacket and black pants.

While the three 12 year old teenagers bickering with each other, Kina tugged on Shen's hand to get his attention, he asked though, "What is it, Child?"

"Her name is 'Viper'? that means venomous snake, right?" Kina asked, clear confusement was on her face.

Shen smirked at that, "Yes, but it is just her nickname. She would rather you called her by her nickname instead of her name though. You can ask her about her nickname, or all their nicknames anyway, they earn their nicknames in some ways that made it stick to them until now."

Kina nodded and watched the three teenagers stop bickering when their teacher come over, "What is going on here? And why aren't you three training? It wasn't break time yet." he said sternly. Another white haired man with white mustache, but his moustache wasn't as long as Shen and his hair has streaks of brownish-red color in it, he was also shorter, shorter than his tall students if Kina could guess.

"Master Shifu, look! Master Shen brought someone so tiny! and she's cute!" Po said, rather too excitedly, making Kina took a step back and clutching her duffel bag's strap more tightly.

Shifu and Shen noticed the girl's nervous behavior (really, it wasn't that hard to notice, except for Po of course, since he was over-excited), then they said, "Alright, that's enough."

"Introductions will be make later, but for now, the girl needs to settle down first before starting her first class. Make way, all of you." Shen said pointedly, before gently leading the girl to another side of the gym. It seems there are two parts of the gym for two courses, though Kina wonder what the other one is.

"Were they your students?" she asked Shen. Shen glanced at her, "No, they are Shifu's students. They are taking Kung Fu course here. And for various reasons, I'm glad they are not my students." he explained and half joking at the last part.

"Oh.. okay. But where are your..?"

"They are right here." Shen smirked when he saw his students gaped at the young child when he led the girl to his part of the gym. To be honest, the girl is too small and far too young to be in sword course. He wonder what the old woman thinks when she assigned the little girl who was just 3 to sword course. And Shen can't deny her either because Shen doesn't have a limit of age to the ones who wants to join the course in his rule book. So for now, he will just have to make do.

"Finally another girl to the group! Hello there!" a black jet haired girl waved at Kina, greeting her. Kina greeted back, nervously, "H-Hello.." Seeing the others tall posture, the girl probably the youngest in the group before her.

"You can put your duffle bag to that side since you look like you already dressed from home. Then you can come over for some introductions." Shen said. Kina nodded and then quickly went to the side that Shen mentioned, where all the duffle bags were stationed and quickly put hers gently down before whispering slightly to her bag, "I'll be back later." The two toys inside understands her, and she quickly went back to her position beside Shen. By now, the Kung Fu students, along with Shifu and the sword students has gather around in the middle of the gym. They all seems curious into why a child as small as her is here to learn swords already.

"Alright then, introduction time. As you already know, I'm Shen, and I'm your teacher for this sword course. You can call me Master Shen, since I earned the title 'Master' in swords in a year that I don't want to mention since it would reveal my age. Next."

"I'm Shifu, teacher for Kung Fu course. Sometimes Kung Fu and Sword can held a show together, that is why there are two courses in the same time and in one gym. You can call me Master Shifu, since I also already earned my title as 'Master' in a few years back."

"'Many' few years back, if you ask me." a boy with brown gold hair snickered to his somewhat shorter friend in green grass shirt. Shifu cleared his throat and glared pointingly at the two of his students who shrugged sheepishly.

"I supposed the Kung Fu students would want to make the introduction first?" Shifu said pointingly.

The brown golden haired boy smiled sheepishly before saying, "I'm Manny, and I'm 13 year old, nice to meet you."

The green grass shirt boy added, "He earned himself a nickname 'Monkey' because he could climb on almost anything."

Manny glared at him, "I'm proud of my skills but I'm not proud with that nickname obviously, next, Mantis, why not you?"

"Sure do," the green grass shirt boy said, "I may not look like it with my height, but I'm 16 year old, and my name is Mantheo, or you can call me by my nickname Mantis."

"He earned that nickname because he's small like a mantis." Manny tried to teased his friend back, but backfired, "and I'm strong just like a mantis, so shut it Monkey." Mantis or Mantheo said, smirking at his friend's failed attempt.

"Next." Shen was slightly amused.

"Hello, my name is Viparina, or others can call me 'Viper' as my nickname, and I'm 12 year old." Viparina or Viper said, smiling at the little girl. Po then added, "Because she can moves so slick and her moves almost slither so effortlessly and beautiful like ribbon dancing!"

Kina smiled slightly at the round 12 year old boy exclamation. He seems to admire his friends more even though she has a feeling that the round boy was 'slightly' better than his friends in some ways.

"My name is Crooter, and I would prefer if you call me by my nickname 'Crane' to be honest. Oh, and I'm 14." A tall lanky boy with black hair but not as black as Po, said to her. Po then added, "Because he's so tall for his age and he can last longer in the air fighting gravity, longer than any of us!"

Kina was in awe, fighting gravity in Kung Fu course has never passed her mind before. Crane saw it and smiled slightly before shrugging, "I love to fly or in the air either with planes or skydiving in any spare time on vacation, so I guess it match?"

"That's so cool!"

Probably everyone was shocked to finally hear the young girl exclaimed about something. She seems to be rather quiet and reserved person that needs to be coaxed to speak up, but her pure amazement and innocent smile was enough to assure everyone that she was not the kind of child. Although, it's a wonder to everyone except Shen, why she's so quiet all the time when she's truly not that reserved kind of a person.

Crane coughed awkwardly, "Um.. thanks, kid." before they moving on to the last two of the Kung Fu students.

"My name is Thania, but you can call me by my nickname 'Tigress', and I'm 12." the slender girl with orange and black jacket and black pants, said. She seems rather cold in Kina's opinion, but it seems she's not as cold as her great grandmother. Po whispers, although not really whispering since they all could hear him, "She earns her nickname as Tigress because she was fierce like one-" then he was elbowed by Tigress as a motion to introduce himself.

"And I'm Po! Well, my real name is Xiao Po, but you can just call me Po instead! Fairly easy right?" Po said, excitement vibes was clear around him. Kina nodded, smiling at his excitement.

"Or.. you could call him 'Panda', because that's his nickname and he does look like one, don't you agree?" Manny said, which earn laughter from all the other students. Kina didn't verbally agree, but she wasn't denying it either, because she clearly thought the boy look like Panda when she first saw him.

"Well, that's all from Kung Fu students. Next?" Shen inquired.

The jet black haired girl, the shortest from all 5 sword students, waved excitedly, "I'm Mulan! Fa Mulan, and I'm 10 year old, nice to meet you!"

The tallest boy from them all stepped forward and said, "I'm Li Shang and I'm 15. Nice to meet you." he said calmly.

The shortest from them all, a boy, and almost round just like Po, said a little gruffly, "And I'm Yao, 13 year old."

The lankiest and slender one, a boy, but still in fine built, "I'm Ling, also 13 year old." Kinder than his friend Yao.

And then one big round, but still in well built boy said, "And I'm Chien-Po, no relation with Po there, but hi, nice to meet you, oh, and I'm also 13." he smiled softly to the young girl.

To Kina's realization, after they all stating their age, not even single one of them are younger than 10. Kina wasn't so sure that she could make friends with this guys now.. they probably wouldn't want someone as young as her to be in their group, or even though if they will, they wouldn't probably let her play with them, since they are all count as 'big kids' already.

"I guess that's all of us, now it is your turn to introduce yourselfs, Child." Shen said, gently enough to not scare the child as she becomes the center of attention. Besides, Shen was waiting for their reaction when the child reveal her age to them.

"I-I'm Kina. Kina Lynson Greysworth, but you can just call me, Kina." she paused when Shen put his hand on her shoulder, asking, "Aren't your name is only Lynson Greysworth?"

Kina wasn't so surprised there, "A-Ah, that's, well, my parents were actually naming me Kina Greysworth when I was born, bu-but my great grandmother messed with my birth certificate so it was only written 'Lynson Greysworth' there, but everyone calls me Kina, so.. yeah.."

Everyone was shocked, "Are you serious? Why would your great grandmother changed your name like that?" Manny asked.

Kina shrugged haplessly, "She said she doesn't like the name that my parents gave me, so she changed it. But I dislike the name from her more, and I'm glad she didn't change my family name so that's a plus."

Now Shen has more reason to dislike that old woman more. And from the looks from the others, they are starting to dislike this so called 'great grandmother' of hers, and that satisfy Shen even more. They haven't even heard the 'best' part yet.

"So.. how old are you?" Mulan asked.

Kina looked uncomfortable, before saying, "I'm 3.."

Silence was in the room. Shen smirked at their shocked and solemn expression, even though he can understands their current emotions and confusement, but it was too fun to watch their expression, so he stays quiet.

"Don't tell me.. that great grandmother of yours is the one that assigned you to this course at your current age?" Tigress solemnly and coldly asked, making the child more nervous, "Ye-Yes.. she said it was something that Winston family needs to do.."

"But not this-!" Po tried to exclaimed something before Viper closed his mouth with her hand, along with Manny's help, since they knew that what Po's about to say will only sadden the child.

"Alright then, that was our introduction session, what do you say after introducing your name, Child?" Shen asked gently.

"Ah.. Nice to meet you all too.." and then she was back to her nervous self when everyone looks so shocked and solemn at her age revelation.

When the Kung Fu students were escort back to their part of the gym, Shen said, "Alright, time for some warm up everyone! Kina, since you're just starting and need to build up your stamina first before holding a sword, you can start by jogging 3 laps around the gym, alright?"

Kina nodded hesitantly. She didn't answer Shen verbally, but that was enough for today at least, the child was a nervous wreck and she needs a break from the thought of her no-good great grandmother.

"Do you know what jogging is?" Shen asked.

"N-No Sir.. I mean, No, Master Shen.." Kina said, the child was too nervous for Shen's liking, but he didn't say anything, instead of asking for his other student's help, Mulan came by and grasped the child's hand, "I can show her how to jog, Master! Come on, Kina, it will be fun! Well, as fun as jogging looks that is." then dragged the reluctant little girl with her. Shen let Mulan handle the child for now since the girl seems gentle enough with the younger girl, while he tries to find something to vent his frustrations out. He clearly didn't like the old woman, the child's great grandmother. If Shen's memory was right (since it's not wrong and he was sure of it), the child just lost her father and house in a fire, according to Maximus, and she lost her mother at only a year old. Maximus was his old friend from school, and he would not lie about this things and that makes him even more annoyed with the child's great grandmother.

Shifu, already assigned his students with some workouts, approached his fellow master and Shen didn't need him to say anything, "I will tell you after the students go home. And for once in my life, I'm pretty sure you're going to hate this things that I'm about to tell you."

Shifu just nodded and went back to his part of the gym, when he can clearly see Po shouting whispers of frustrations about 'she was too young for courses, especially this type of course' and Shifu has to agree with him there.

* * *

After the time was up, Kina was so tired. Shen did push her to her limits to build up her stamina, but not over-doing it and he gave her plenty of rest time, so she has managed somehow. To be honest, Kina was glad that no one seems to resent her for the fact that she was 3. Mulan and Po seems to be the friendliest ones out of the bunch and she likes them already.

Kina drank from her water bottle again while waiting for Maximus to pick her up. It was late afternoon and some of the students already went home. Kina seems to be satisfy with the whole day even though she still nervous about some things and at some parts, but from how the day passed, it's not too bad afterall. And true to Maximus' words that Shen will not let her use the swords yet until she build up her stamina, and she did not protest about it, rather she was glad.

She was sitting at the gym's porch when Maximus arrived and went out of his black car, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. Happy that the girl is, well happy, Maximus asked her to stay at the porch for a while, while he went inside to talk with Shen, whom in fact was keeping an eye on the girl and his other students even though he is inside the gym.

"She's okay for her first day?" Maximus asked.

"She's actually great for a 3 year old, to be honest with you. She keeps up with what I gave her and no, before you asked, I didn't overwork her. What I wanted to ask though, how could you keep up with that senile old woman as your boss? If I were you I would probably went out of that house ages ago."

Maximus smirked slightly at his old friend's answer and said, "You knew why. And if you were in my position, you won't be easily giving up this position as well. Not after my first time caring for her son, then his daughter, then now her daughter as well. Though I wouldn't say I take care of her full time since she lives in Davis household."

Shen sighed in relief though, "Thank goodness for that. If the child lives with that senile old woman, I would probably kill that old woman with my sword right now."

Maximus chuckled dryly, "You wouldn't. But then again, I don't doubt you. See you next time, my old friend." Shen waves him off and keep an eye on his other students. While Maximus went back to Kina at the porch.

* * *

Ride back home was silent since Kina was quick to dozing off after a tiring first day. After they reached her home, Kina was already awake and has enough energy to tell her first day of sword course to her new family, whom all listening to her excitement mix nervousness of the day, even Molly was quiet to hear about Kina's day, and only threw a comment here and there, just like her brother and mother did (Andy did mention slightly that Mulan was in his class at school). Maximus went home after driving Kina home, but he said he will be back in Friday for her dance class, which the young girl seems to be excited but nervous as well, but Maximus patted her head and had said that she will do just fine, before taking his leave. Kina like the butler even more than her great grandmother, no doubt about that.

After a bath, dinner, then changing to their pajamas, Andy spared some of his time after doing his homework to play with both of his sisters, which Andy's mother completely approved of. It was his method to get closer to his youngest sister after all, and strengthen their sibling's bond with the three of them, Andy, Molly, and Kina.

After a play, they all immediately being tucked in by their mother and kissed a goodnight, all of their doors were leave open just a crack. Andy had asked his mother to leave his door open as well so if Kina has anymore nightmares, he can help her out (his mother had told him about the girl's nightmare after all). Andy's mother was very proud of him, and she was very proud to all of her three children. No doubt about that.

* * *

After all of them went to sleep, Kina stayed awake a little longer to talk with her two toys.

"Thank you for accompanying me today, It really helps me." she whispered to Slinky and Longie.

"No problem, Kiddo." Slinky smiled.

"We will do it anytime you need us." Longie assured her again. Kina nodded. But before the toys asked her about her day, Kina's door opens more than just a crack, and that made Kina quickly turned around from her seat on her bed while her toys went motionless.

"Relax guys, it's us."

Kina was shocked slightly at her new guests, while Slinky turn alive again and excitedly but still whispering said, "Woody! and you brought the others too!"

Woody did clearly brought the other toys in, like Rex, Hamm, Mr and Mrs Potato Head, Jessie, Bullseye, Buzz, and the three aliens. Kina was sure that there are more toys in Andy's room, but soon realized that this was his 'main' toys, or so what it's called anyway.

"RC wanted to come, but his tires are too noisy for some whispering if you know what I mean." Woody said to the girl. Kina nodded. There's no introduction needed, since they already knew each other. Kina felt awkward when she's alone with some 'new' toys since they wasn't hers, but Slinky quickly tapped her arm and said quietly, "How about you tell us about your day, Kid? We would love to hear it." he suggested.

Kina hesitate though, "You would? But I thought.. it will be boring for you guys.."

"Now how do you reach that conclusion? I haven't hear the story yet and I want to hear it. I will tell you if it's boring or not when I already hear it, now shoot." Mr Potato Head said while climbing the girl's bed (and with the help of Kina's) and finally reached her bed and finish his demand. The others shoot him a half-hearted glare but knew that he pointed it out just right, so they didn't say anything.

Kina subconsciously draw Slinky and Longie close to her, before hesitantly repeating the story that she had told her family earlier and with some added parts that she forgot to tell earlier.

The girl has some confidence issue that even the toys could tell. But with others' help, and theirs also of course, the child will turn alright. The toys, especially Slinky and Longie, would make sure of it.

And in the end, after helping the girl tucked in her bed, the toys could agree in one thing.

Her story wasn't boring after all.

* * *

**P.S : Hello! I'm back! Finally, and if you noticed since chapter two, that there are easter eggs in this story, and especially in this chapter. And there will be more easter eggs (or what I count as easter eggs, since I borrow their names and characters, aside from their physical forms since they all are humans here) in the future since I want to keep the ocs only for Kina and her blood family, so keep an eye out on those. And let me know if you like the easter eggs more or not. Thank you, hope you enjoy it and see you in the next chapter!**

**Here's the list for the current easter eggs :**

**Maximus is from movie Tangled.**

**Shen, Po, Tigress, Shifu, Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Monkey is from movie Kung Fu Panda 1 and 2 (I create their human names since it will be weird for them to have their usual names from the movie (especially Monkey), and Shen was not a villain in my story).**

**Fa Mulan, Li Shang, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po is from movie Mulan (the cartoon one).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What do you think, Slinky?" Kina asked the toy from her position.

"I think you should get down, Kina." Slinky said worriedly, "It's dangerous to get so high up."

Currently, both Slinky and Kina were playing outside. Longie stays inside since he said he wanted a nap for some time now. Kina and Slinky let him be, and now, Kina was high up, climbing on a big tree at their front yard. Slinky can still talk outside, yes, since not many people passing by, but he can't move around much as a safety measure if someone do passing by there.

"But I thought this was a big accomplishment." Kina said, a little sad that Slinky didn't seem to look that proud at her climbing.

"It is." Slinky gently pressed, sensing the child's confidence slipping away, "But it is also very dangerous for you to stay up there for too long. Please come down, Kina."

Kina, never being a child that blatantly disobey her elders (even if it's her friend and he's a toy), just sighed and said, "Okay.." before slowly climbing her way down.

Kina was on the second branch when suddenly her footing slipped. But Kina was quick to hold on the higher branch so the gravity didn't managed to pull her down head first. Slinky on the other hand, was almost having a heart attack seeing her almost fall.

"Slowly does it, Kina." he said, trying to calm his racing heart (imaginatively) if he does have one. But the wary feeling was still there and it only went away after Kina's feet already on the ground and Slinky checking her over.

"Slinky.. I'm fine.." the girl said, slightly uncomfortable.

"No scratches or bruises?" Slinky asked.

Kina smiled slightly, "No. I'm perfectly fine, Slinky. It's just a near slip back there."

Slinky sighed and pretty much glad that she had gotten away with no injury, "You should be more careful, Kina.. I think I just experienced a near heart attack earlier."

Kina can't help but giggle slightly, "Slinky, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not. It's the truth. Promise me you'll be more careful next time." Slinky look adamant. Kina sighed and nodded obediently, "I promise."

Mrs. Davis then peeked out from the door and called out, "Kina! Your uncle is here! Come inside!"

"Coming!" Kina replied, but then she look at Slinky, confused, "Who is my uncle?"

Slinky can only shrugged, "I don't know, Kina. We'll see when we're inside. Let's go."

Kina nodded and immediately pick up Slinky close to her chest and went inside the house.

"M-Mom?" Kina called.

"In here Kina." Mrs. Davis called out from the living room, so there's where Kina headed.

Kina peek from the doorway and the guest noticed her, smiled, "Hello there Kina."

Kina's eyes brighten in a second, "Uncle Zazu!" she went inside then hug Zazu's middle while keeping Slinky with her other hand. Zazu chuckled while ruffling the child's head, "I'm glad you still remember me, Kina."

"I am. Dad said to always remember you.." at the reminder of her father, Kina quiet down and look down with sad eyes. Zazu smiled slightly but his smile was sad. He too was remembering his adoptive brother. Slinky himself felt sad when he thought of his maker.

Mrs. Davis saw and felt the room's atmosphere turn sad before decided to cheer things up a bit before the girl has to get ready for her first dance course, "You can sit down at the couch, Zazu, Kina. I'll pour the orange juice before we talk more. Kina, how about you tell Uncle Zazu about your day? or maybe your toy? I'll be back in a second."

Kina and Zazu saw Mrs. Davis left to the kitchen. Zazu then sat at the couch with Kina beside her. She didn't talk and might didn't think about this before, but Zazu need to tell her something, "Kina.. You do know that Mrs. Davis adopted you, right?"

Kina nodded but didn't look up. Zazu can only sighed, "Do you ever wonder why I'm not the one who adopted you instead?"

Kina shook her head. She never thought about that, and even if she did understand, she probably wouldn't. 'Adoption' seems kind of a hard and difficult thing, the procedure and stuff, so she would rather not get involved.

Zazu sighed again, "The thing is. Let's just say that Mrs. Davis adopting you was a lot easier for her to achieve in the court room than when I'm trying to adopt you." Zazu look at the child and saw the confusion written all over her face. This kind of talk was not for a 3 year old child, but Zazu was afraid that she will be heartbroken when she learn her Uncle Zazu didn't adopt her instead. As her father's adoptive brother, Zazu himself was confused in why the court wouldn't let him taking care of her instead, but as long as she's not in Loraine's house, Zazu was happy for her.

"Anyway, I'm going to visit more to visit you. Is it okay for you, Kina?" Zazu asked the child, gently.

Kina nodded somehow excited, but not really showing it too much due to her nervous demeanor, "Then you'll play with me and my toys?"

Zazu chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair again, "I don't see why not."

Kina smiled brightly at that. Mrs. Davis or Jennifer, who heard the whole thing, smiled at the child, "Isn't that great, Kina? Uncle Zazu will be able to play with you again." Kina nodded at her mother's words. The rest of the afternoon, before Kina went and get ready for her course, the three of them talked about random stuff. But whatever Kina was doing, Slinky was never apart from her tight hug, which Slinky assumed was the child's way to comfort herself with his presence.

"Kina, why don't you get ready for your dance course? Maximus will be arriving soon." Mrs. Davis said. Kina nodded then went upstairs. Jennifer caught Zazu looking fondly at his adoptive niece, and when she heard her daughter's room was closed, she quietly said, "Zazu, no one blame you for not adopting her. Not me and not even her. You know that."

Zazu sighed, he's been doing a lot of sighing this days, "I know.. But still.."

"Archie and Lillian wouldn't want you to blame yourself either. It's not your fault Loraine giving you a hard time at the court just because you're Archie's adoptive brother. Give it a rest for now and just spend time with her. Even with Andy and Molly around, she still seems pretty lonely."

Archie was Kina's father while Lillian was Kina's mother. Archie was adopted to Zazu's family by Zazu's mother, Zuzu, when he was 8 years old in 3rd grade, after his parents died on accident. Loraine, Kina's great grandmother, despise Archie so greatly that make her despise Zazu too. The hard time that Zazu spent in the court room to try adopting Kina was because of Loraine's doing, so really, it was not Zazu's fault. It was a relief to the two that Mrs. Davis was allow to adopt Kina back then.

"Speaking of Andy and Molly, I assume they're doing good right?" Zazu asked.

Jennifer smiled, "Yes. How's Andy in your class? Considering you are his homeroom teacher from first grade and until when he is graduate from Wilson-Hawk."

"Andy is a bright child. From my observation, he's doing fine in class." Zazu replied, smiling slightly. His occupation is a teacher now, with mathematics and geography as his primary subjects and homeroom teacher for the 5th grade.

While the adults talked downstairs, Kina went and get ready for her course just like what she prepared for two days earlier, only today is for dance course. Longie was sleeping, he's been doing a lot of sleeping lately, while Slinky was looking at her from her bed, "Your Uncle Zazu was it? at downstairs."

"Uh huh." Kina confirmed, "Dad said, Uncle Zazu is not really blood related to us, but I still can call him Uncle Zazu." she then look down sadly before saying, "I didn't remember him before I saw his face.. why didn't I remember him, Slinky?" her face was so uncertain and afraid.

"You probably didn't remember much because you're too young. At least you still recall his face and then his name. Your uncle didn't seem to mind as well, so you don't need to think about it too much, Kina." he soothed the girl that he has claimed as his child/ward.

Kina nodded at Slinky's words, "Say.. Longie is still asleep?"

Slinky looked at the plush tiger and he is still asleep, "Yes, he is." though, Slinky's mind was in the same page like Kina.

"Why did he sleep so much, Slinky? He's not sick, does he?" Kina asked worriedly. As far as Slinky's knowledge about toys, is that they don't get sick, but they didn't really need much sleep either. Age probably was the condition here since Longie was Andy's mother old childhood toys, but Slinky himself was Andy's father's toy before being passed down to Andy and now as Kina's, and he's in top shape, so age doesn't really have the matter here it seems.

"No, we don't get sick, Kina." Slinky assured the child, "I think he's fine. He probably just tired. How about you check if Maximus has arrived or not, then you can come back up and grab your duffel bag." he suggested. Kina nodded then went downstairs.

After making sure that the child was out of the room, Slinky shook Longie awake. The plush tiger slowly opened his eyes and look at Slinky's worried eyes, "What's wrong, Slinky?"

"Why did you sleep a lot, Longie? Kina's worried, and I'm starting to, considering toys don't get sick."

Longie chuckled slightly, "I'm a worn out toy, Slinky. I've been in the attic for almost a decade. I think I'm just still too tired to follow around a child once again after all this years. There's nothing to be worry about."

"So, you're coming to her dance course right?" Slinky asked.

Longie nodded, "Of course. The child will be disappointed if I didn't keep my promise to be around. You and I both, Slinky. And soon, when new toys are add, we will have an entire army to protect and care for the child."

Slinky chuckled at the idea, "That, might not wrong."

Hearing the door knob open, Kina peek her head inside her room and spotted her two toys. Smiling shyly, she approach the two, "Maximus just arrived. We'll be going now, you two are up to it?"

"Absolutely." Longie replied with a soft smile.

"Let's go!" Slinky smiled at the child, who returned the smile with her own.

Kina grabbed her duffel bag and her two toys before waving goodbye to Mrs. Davis and Zazu. Maximus then drive them away to her dance course. While Molly was taking a nap in her room and Andy was at school. Zazu didn't come with her because Loraine will be there at the dance course for Kina's first day, while Mrs. Davis wishes her good luck and have fun.

Maximus was doing some small talks with Kina before they arrived at the course. As expected, Loraine, her great grandmother, was already waiting for them with a young woman with blue shirt and dark blue legging whom Kina guess as her new dance teacher.

"Lynson. This is your dance course teacher. Her name is Jewel Gunderson. I expect something great from you since your mother was really good at dancing when she was young. I'll take my leave for now. Let's go Maximus." Loraine shortly introduced and then leaving Kina with her new teacher.

Jewel herself who already knew about Loraine since she was young just sighed. No use to think about the old woman, but the child..

Jewel looked at Kina. Archie and Lillian were her former classmates in school, and both of them had been with her through dancing course too. Seeing their child seems like a miracle and a blessing for Jewel to be able to teach their child about European formation dance.

Upon seeing the child, Jewel realized that Kina was a perfect mix between her parents. Her facial features and body were her mother's traits, while her hair and eyes colours, and (Jewel assumed) her quiet demeanor were from her father's traits, considering that Kina only knew her mother for a year while knowing her father for 3 years.

Kina look up at her new teacher. Slinky and Longie was in her duffel bag, but their presence was enough comfort for Kina who shyly greeted her new teacher, "H-Hi.. My name is Kina Greysworth.."

Jewel smiled softly at the child. She had met Zazu a few days ago, and knew the child's suppose 'real' name. And of course, Jewel will call the child Kina, despite what Loraine wants the child name to be, "Hello, Kina. I'm Jewel Gunderson. You can call me Mrs. Jewel. let's head inside, okay?"

Kina nodded then follow Jewel to the building. When inside, she didn't expect to crash into another student. A boy, in fact, and he seems to be around her age.

"Ah-! Sorry, I didn't see you there-, wait, are you the new student that mom was talking about?" The dark brown haired boy said to her. Kina wasn't the most social person, so she nodded shyly. The boy though, look so lively and energetic. He grinned and then yelled loudly to the whole room,

"Hey everyone! The new kid is here!"

After his announcement, Kina felt self-conscious when everybody's looking at her direction, but only two came to their direction. Two girls, one a little taller while one a little plump, both look exactly similar, if not same, with the boy beside her, while Jewel was just smilling the whole time.

"Kina, meet my 4 year old triplets, Tiago," she gestured to the boy who grinned, "Bia," the taller girl, "and Carla." the plump one.

"I'm the oldest of the three, nice to meet you." Carla said, smiling.

"And I'm the second oldest, it's great to meet you and be your acquaintance." Bia said. Kina frowned confusedly at the hard word.

"Ack-uan-tance?" Kina pronounced poorly.

"Bia, come on, you're just using Dad's words without knowing what it means." Tiago groaned.

"I do too." Bia countered.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did to-"

"Okay, that's enough you two. Let's introduce Kina with the others okay? you four will be the newbies for now." Jewel said, breaking up the siblings argument.

"You guys are newbies too?" Kina asked.

"Yep, we want to start learning now, and mom allows us." Carla answered.

"And it will be awesome!" Tiago said brightly, making Kina's tensing eased up a little.

After the introduction and everything, the 4 of them become fast friends. When Kina went home, she went home with a happy feeling, having 3 new friends to play with.

* * *

~Time Skip~

After bath and everything, Kina can't play with Andy because he has homeworks to do, while Molly is sick with flu, so she can't play with her adoptive sister aswell. But Andy was kind enough to lend her his toys. He helped brought them all to Kina's room and let her play with them until bed time. He even lend Woody, which is one of the toy that Molly had never get her hands with since Andy was afraid his sister would broke it. But Kina was different, so Andy lend her. Besides, the child seems lonely with nothing to do for the rest of the evening.

Once her room was closed, Kina crouched down to the lifeless toys, "It's clear guys, you can get up now."

Slowly and groaning, the pile of toys stood up one by one. The whole gang was there, even RC. Slinky and Longie were up and about too.

"So, what are we playing today?" Jessie asked excitedly. Bullseye neighed beside her.

"Oh! Oh! I know! How about Dinosaurs roaming on earth? Roarr!" Rex said with a fake roar. The toys chimed in their ideas one by one before Woody settles everyone down,

"Guys, guys, this is Kina's playtime after a long day, let her choose the settings and everything, alright?"

The toys agreed and then looked at the child who had sat down on the floor watching them. When she felt all the eyes were on her, she slowly draw Slinky, who was beside her the whole time, and hug him unconsciously, seeking for comfort.

The toys were silent. They forgot Kina was a shy child unlike Andy who was pretty outgoing, but they never knew that the child was this shy.

"Hey, hey, it's alright kiddo." Slinky said soothingly, "It's alright, they're just asking. No ones going to judge you or anything," he said while patting the little girl's arm gently.

"But what if I answer wrong?.." she whispered to Slinky, sounding almost like she's in the verge of crying, "Great grandmother always looking at me that way when I answer something.."

"Naw.. your great grandmother is something else kiddo," Slinky said soothingly, "But I'm going to be honest here, there will be people who act like your great grandmother," he said gently, "And you're not going to like them. And that's fine. Your answer is your opinion, don't be afraid of it, either if it's wrong or right. You should be afraid more if you can answer something right but you didn't do it because of your scareness to wrongness." he chuckled when she smiled waterly at his attempted humor. Slinky tried to say it simply so the 3 year old could understand what he's saying. She's still a little confused, but nonetheless, she doesn't look so afraid anymore.

Kina tighten her hug to Slinky and Slinky knew that she was very grateful with his support. With a quiet 'thanks', Kina look up and said they should play with the settings with everyone's ideas in it, and considering she knew the toys are alive, the toys got to do the act by themselves while Kina play her own part.

The evening lasted in a very fun way, and when Andy and his mother went to Kina's room to check on her, they both smiled while Mrs. Davis get a camera to capture the sweet moment.

Kina was sprawled on her bed, soundly sleeping, while the toys were around her, seemingly like creating a protective boundaries around her. Slinky and Longie were in either side of the girl's arms.

They truly have a blast day.

* * *

**A.N : Not much to say, but to finally, yes I updated!**

**Some easter eggs and I decided not too many (I hope) easter eggs from other movies. (They are not really easter eggs I guess but I don't know what else to call them). So the new easter eggs from this chapter are :**

**-Zazu, from movie Lion King.**

**-Jewel, Tiago, Bia, and Carla, from movie Rio and Rio 2.**

**See you all in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
